Sassy Sunday
by TartanMusic
Summary: Sassy. Sa-ssy. You’re probably wondering what the hell I’m on about, thinking I should be strung up and locked in a mad house. Well, my class thought that when they asked my name. Yes, you’ve guessed it by now.


A.N. This is my very first fanfic!!! I thought I'd do it on my favourite (or one of my favourites) book. Please read, review and enjoy!!! TartanMusic xxx

Sassy Sunday 

Sassy.

Sa-ssy.

You're probably wondering what the hell I'm on about, thinking I should be strung up and locked in a mad house. Well, my class thought that when they asked my name.

Yes, you've guessed it by now.

My name is Sassy Collins.

I'm short, with mad blonde curls and deep green eyes.

I'm thirteen tomorrow, and I'm going with Savannah (my Best Friend and the only person who didn't think I was mad, that first day of school) to Sunday Splurge, only the coolest Theme Park ever!!!!

I think you should know a bit about my family.

Mum got back from hospital 3 months ago, after an abusive relationship with Max. He's in prison now, thank goodness. She has gorgeous straight blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. She had an obsession with blue, so my sisters are named after the colour. I was born in the multicoloured Sassy jumpers stage.

Misti, my three year old sister, has blonde curls, just like mine. She calls me Elfy, for a very odd unknown reason. Plus she can't pronounce my name.

Indigo is my eleven year old sister. She is SUCH a daydreamer!!! She was chosen to play Oliver when she was in our old school. She also has blonde hair.

I woke up to singing, presents and a full blown attack of cards from Misti. Mum carried seven neatly wrapped silver parcels (the eighth was messy, so I suspected Misti's dodgy tape work), and Indigo placed my birthday breakfast (Honey waffles and milk – yummy!!) on my desk. Misti scrambled up onto my bed, snuggling down under the duvet and stealing the warm patch.

"Happy Birthday Sass!!" Indi squealed. She sat on the bean bag, and stared at me through squinted eyes.

"What!" I asked, uncomfortable, on the other side of her…rather squinty stare.

"Oh, nothing," she replied. "I just thought you'd be taller, moodier and spottier. No biggy!"

I gave her my disapproving stare, and she immediately backed off.

"Come on Sass, open your pressies!!" Mum smiled, as she scooped up Misti and placed her on her lap.

I gingerly picked the smallest present, slipping my index finger under the tape. The gift was a tiny indigo coloured string bracelet, covered in multicoloured beads. I immediately grinned at Indigo, knowing that her friend (Jo) took her to a jewellery making class a month ago. She blushed back, returning her attention to one of my magazines I left on the floor. Misti thumped my arm, signalling for me to carry on.

"ELFY!!!" She shouted happily, throwing her present (a box messily covered in tape) at my forehead.

"Calm down, Mist!!" I smiled, prying off the tape and opening the box.

Inside was a pendant I saw last week, obviously picked by mum for her. It was a tiny diamond heart, the size of my pinkie finger nail, on a silver chain. I slipped the chain around my neck, where the diamond glistened on my chest. I tickled Misti's chin. It's our 'Thank You I Love You' gesture, but when she tickles, it hurts.

Mum handed over the next two (suspiciously squidgy) parcels. One had three floaty, flowing Joe Browns tops, the Signature Cami, the Statement Cami and the Create Your Own Look top. The next was a gorgeous long loose knitted cardi.

I grabbed a wrapped up box next, and once I'd slipped off the wrapping, I realised they were an amazing pair of my very own cowboy boots!!! I jumped out of bed to put them on, and they were the perfect fit! I wiggled around a bit before flopping down on my bed. Misti had already made a house in the box.

I grabbed the last presents, unwrapping the softer one. It contained my favourite hitched up skirt I remember from a couple of months ago. It really was beautiful!!

I saved the last gift from Misti, ripping off the remaining paper. It contained a pretty make up bag, filled to the brim with glittery nail varnish!

"Mum, this is amazing!!" I sighed, hugging my presents to my chest.

"I'm SO glad you like your presents!" Mum gleamed, "I still have another one though…"

Behind her back, I noticed a huge parcel, wrapped in newspaper that looked suspiciously like the new guitar by Glossey. You haven't heard of Glossey? Well, they are only the world's BIGGEST and BEST guitar company EVER!!!! I pounced on it, ripping off the paper and gasping at the honey and chocolate, glossy, curvy guitar. I was in total love!!! I strummed out my favourite Taylor Swift song, and at the end, Misti, Indigo and Mum clapped.

"Thank you, and goodnight!!" I shouted.

Misti screamed happily.

"Right then, Sass," Mum laughed, "Eat your breakfast, and then you'll have to get ready!!"

She picked up Misti, and ushered Indigo out.

"Neat!!" I thought, as the door closed. "AMAZING presents, AND I'm going to Sunday Splurge with Savannah. Happy days!!"


End file.
